


Too Popular

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-22
Updated: 2007-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Too Popular

Title: Too Popular  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge: #73: Diagon Alley  
Warning(s): Tiny spoilers for DH.  
A/N: Kudos, as always, to my dearest [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Too Popular

~

The boy stared, absorbing the sights of Diagon Alley. His mother smiled indulgently when he ran to a window, captivated by the racing brooms.

“Yes, Albus Severus,” she said in answer to his silent query. “We’ll look. Your father’ll be here soon, and he’ll want to look as well.”

A man’s head snapped up as she spoke, and he watched them with piercing eyes.

Fingers entwined with his and he scowled. “I’ll never become accustomed to having a common name,” he lamented.

Harry grinned. “You’re a hero. Your name’s popular. Get over it.”

Severus sighed. “Apparently I shall have to.”

~


End file.
